L'anniversaire de Remus
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: 15 ans après la fin de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, les enfants Weasley ont perdu leurs parents, mais Sirius et Remus ont été présents pour eux et ont préservé leur famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour particulier et toute la famille s'est réunie.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous bien tout le monde les gens?_

 _Désolée... je suis en retard d'une journée..._

 _Aujourd'hui je vous fait remonter le temps. Je vous ramène un mois en arrière._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Firenze-Snape. Merci de ta disponibilité et de ton efficacité ma belle!_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Nous sommes le 10 Mars, dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

En quoi ce village est-il si particulier ? Eh bien, c'est tout simplement un village où vivent à la fois des Moldus et des Sorciers, un village semi-sorcier. Et parmi ces habitants, des gens que nous connaissons bien.

En effet, au numéro 20 de la rue principale, une maison s'élève à côté de ruines visibles uniquement par les sorciers.

Dans cette maison vivent deux hommes âgés d'environ 80 ans.

L'un, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, est assis devant la cheminée, il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Dans ses cheveux blancs, on peut encore voir quelques traces de ce que fut une magnifique couleur châtain clair. Son corps et son visage portent les marques d'anciennes douleurs et attaques qu'il portait contre lui-même lorsqu'il était encore un loup-garou. Heureusement, les progrès de la médicomagie avaient permis de faire évoluer cette lycanthropie vers une transformation de type animagus, qu'il maitrise parfaitement depuis longtemps.

Son compagnon, sortant de la cuisine, vient s'assoir près de lui. Ses cheveux blancs, mi-longs, ne laissant plus aucun indice de la couleur noir de jais de leur jeunesse, viennent encadrer son visage aristocratique et ridé par les années. Il s'agit de Sirius Black, ancien Auror, enfermé 12 ans à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Finalement réhabilité, il avait repris son travail et sa relation avec Remus. Ils avaient fini par se marier, vivre ensemble et créer leur famille.

\- Ça va ? demanda Sirius

\- Oui, oui ! Je pensais à James, Lily, Arthur et Molly… aux enfants.

En effet, si Lily et James Potter étaient morts lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient succombé à la fin de la deuxième, il y avait de cela 15 ans, laissant derrière eux leurs 7 enfants.

Même si ces derniers étaient déjà grands, les deux hommes n'avaient pu se résoudre à les laisser livrés à eux même. Avec l'accord des sept têtes rousses, ils avaient décidé de venir s'installer au Terrier et avaient pris en charge Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Percy et Audrey, Fred George et Angelina, Ron et Hermione et Ginny et Neville, sans oublier Harry et Drago qui avait enfin eu le courage de quitter le service de la magie noire.

Ding Dong

\- Voilà, voilà ! j'arrive !

Sortant à son tour de la cuisine, un homme d'une trentaine d'années va ouvrir. Il est assez grand, musclé par le Quidditch qu'il pratique en professionnel, ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que l'avaient été ceux de Sirius, son parrain.

En ouvrant, son visage rond aux traits encore enfantins malgré les années, s'illumina

\- Charlie !

\- Bonjour mon cœur. répond le rouquin, deuxième de la fratrie.

\- Enfin tu es là ! s'exclame Harry Potter en serrant son petit-ami dans ses bras.

\- Pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué l'anniversaire de Remus.

Charlie embrasse son compagnon et s'avance dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il se dirige vers la cheminée et étreint les deux vieux hommes avec bonheur.

\- Bonjour Charlie ! ça fait plaisir de te voir. dit Sirius.

\- Mon Dragon ! comment vas-tu ? demande Remus.

\- Je vais bien, merci Remus, répond l'ex-dresseur de dragons amusé. Mais tu sais que je ne m'occupe plus de dragons…

\- Oui je sais, rit le patriarche. Mais même si tu remplaces Hagrid à Poudlard, tu resteras toujours mon Dragon.

Ding Dong !

Harry ouvre à nouveau la porte, cette fois c'est un couple. Lui est brun, un peu rond bien qu'il ait maigri, assez grand, le visage allongé. Elle, est plus petite que son mari, un visage doux et souriant se dégageant de ses longs cheveux roux. Ils ont presque le même âge qu'Harry.

Ginny et Neville Londubat font entrer leurs enfants qui, comme l'avait fait Charlie, se précipitèrent vers leurs grands-pères pour les embrasser.

\- Personne n'est encore là ?

\- Vous êtes les premiers Gin'.

\- Hermione et Ron ne vont pas tarder, ils étaient juste derrière nous. ajoute Neville.

\- On parle de nous ? Une autre tête rousse apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte en souriant.

\- Salut mec ! fait Harry enthousiaste alors que Ron lui serre la main

\- Salut beau brun ! renchérit sa brunette d'épouse qui arrive avec ses enfants

\- Rose, Hugo, dites bonjour à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas les papys.

\- Eh ! s'insurge Sirius qui vient à leur rencontre. On n'est pas encore complètement décrépis quand même !

Hermione éclate de rire tout en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Dis Papy Prof tu nous racontes une histoire ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

\- Rose !

\- Laisse ma belle, répond Remus, c'est avec plaisir. Venez là mes chéris.

Tous les enfants se mettent en cercle autour de lui pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- C'est ce qu'il préfère. sourit tendrement Sirius.

\- Au fait, pourquoi les enfants appellent Remus 'Papy Prof' ? demande Charlie.

\- Ça, ça vient du parrain de Rose, répond Ron avec un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Tu sais bien qu'Harry appelle toujours Remus 'Professeur' !

\- Oh oui ! c'est vrai. Même après tout ce temps ?

Pour toute réponse, ledit parrain tire la langue aux rouquins, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte dont la sonnette venait de retentir.

\- Salut ! Salut ! font deux voix presque identiques

Fred et George apparaissent dans le salon accompagnés de leur petite-amie, Angélina.

\- Ah ! Mais voilà mes canailles ! Dit Remus interrompant son histoire. Venez m'embrasser et m'aider tous les deux, j'ai besoin de votre mémoire.

\- Professeur, ne te fatigue pas trop… lance Harry depuis la salle à manger voisine où il est reparti préparer l'apéritif.

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas en racontant des histoires aux enfants que je vais me fatiguer voyons.

\- Pas intentionnellement… je sais… mais les deux infernaux ont intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! plaisante le jeune brun.

\- Je les surveille ! assure Angélina.

\- Merci de votre confiance ! renchérissent pompeusement les jumeaux, provoquant un éclat de rire général alors que Bill, Fleur, Percy et Audrey arrivent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? s'exclame Percy en relançant le fou rire de l'assemblée.

\- Rien, dit Audrey en riant et envoyant son petit garçon et sa petite fille rejoindre le cercle aux pieds de 'Papy Prof'.

\- Un coup de main Harry ? demande Fleur, s'avançant vers un Harry aux bras chargés de flûtes et de bouteilles.

\- Le grand garçon va y arriver tout seul ! hein mon grand ? se moque Sirius.

\- Sers donc tes invités 'Papy Siri'! Au lieu de dire des bêtises ! rétorque le 'grand garçon' faussement vexé en lui tendant la bouteille de champagne qu'il vient d'ouvrir.

Chacun prend son verre, on n'attend plus qu'une personne pour trinquer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

'Pop'

\- Ah ben quand même !

\- Ça va… ça va ! j'arrive… Bonjour à vous aussi !

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien merci.

\- Aller, reprend Sirius. A ton anniversaire mon amour !

\- A Remus !

\- A vous tous mes enfants ! répond Remus ému.

Chacun lève son verre à cette famille de cœur réunie, qui est pour eux plus importante que certains liens de sang.

Le repas qui suit se passe dans la bonne humeur, la joie, les rires et le bonheur.

En fin d'après-midi, chacun est reparti, ne restent plus qu'Harry et Charlie qui finissent de ranger.

\- Merci Harry

\- De rien c'est normal Siri

\- Allez, rentrez bien tous les deux !

A bientôt !

Sirius referme la porte, et se retourne vers son mari qui sourit.

\- Elle est pas belle notre meute ? lui dit-il

\- Notre meute ? reprend Remus rêveur.

\- Ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Très…

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... cette belle journée est terminée... j'espère que vous avez aimé._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas ou pas dans une petite review, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à chacune d'entre elles._

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire anonymement ou pas..._

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
